The present invention relates to a tachogenerator.
Tachogenerators currently in use include a type of device having a single magnetoresistance element mounted in proximity to rotor pole faces. While this type of tachogenerator is advantageous for detecting extremely low angular velocities due to the speed-independent nature of the magnetoresistance element, there are undesirable voltage fluctuations resulting from mechanical tolerances. This significantly degrades the quality of products and prevents the tachogenerator from meeting requirements imposed in high-precision speed-control applications.